un imprevisto cambio
by cat demente
Summary: mi vida era un asco, siendo la chica mas problematica del instituto y teniendo un padre que cree que estoy demente la verdad no lo culpo todo lo que hago es una locura, pero no era necesario mandarme un internado que mis nuevos compañeros son o peores que yo solo espero salir de ese lugar ...soy nueva n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Un imprevisto cambio**

**Capitulo 1 **

**¿Expulsada?**

_**Ping ping ping **_

Ese es el maldito ruido que tengo que soportar para ir al lugar donde le dicen escuela agarro el aparato y lo estrello en la pared que acaba destruyéndose en pedazos, me levanto con pereza y me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, me pongo el uniforme ridículo que tengo que usar casi todo los días consiste en una falda negra, una playera blanca con una corbata roja y suéter rojo marrón, calcetas negras que llegan hasta la rodilla y por ultimo una zapatillas negras con 5 cm de tacón, detesto tanto este uniforme, comienzo a cepillar mi largo cabello peli naranja que me llega hasta la cadera, agarrando unos dos mechones de cabello para luego sujetarlos con mi típico listón rojo, tomo mi mochila y me largo de mi casa lo más rápido que puedo para no tener que ver la cara de mi padre diciéndome que no ocasione problemas en la escuela y también para no decirle "hasta luego padre " o "adiós papa" odio las despedidas, el ultimo adiós que dije fue cuando murió mi madre y no lo hare de nuevo nunca más, ya no más.

Tomo mi tiempo para llegar al dichoso instituto…. Por cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Momoko, Momoko Akatasumi, tengo 16 años, estudio en el Instituto de Tokio y soy una de la mejores alumnas de excelente promedio y también la chica más problemática ya que hago que el instituto sea descuidado y con mayor problema académico, aunque sea así, porque es la única escuela que cuenta con el equipo necesario para que _el_ _estudiante _tenga un excelente nivel académico. Antes se consideraban la mejor escuela de Tokio pero hasta que llegue yo y quedo en el olvido…. si lo sé, soy un problema y deberán preguntarse por qué no me han expulsado, ¿no es así? La verdad ni yo lo sé, tal vez sea por ser la mejor alumna de toda la escuela….. Si tal vez sea por eso, será mejor que ya deje de ser un problema para la escuela y debería cambiar ….JA! eso nadie me lo cree, jamás cambiare, así soy y no lo puedo evitar, será mejor que ya estén acostumbrados. Llego al lugar destinado, voy directo a mi casillero, saco mis cuadernos de las clases que me tocan en las primeras horas, tomo mi apreciado cuaderno rojo que tiene escrito de color negro en el centro de la portada el mensaje que me dedicaba mi madre antes de morir

"_no le cierres los ojos a la vida"_

Antes había creído entenderle a ese mensaje pero ahora se me hace desconocido como si lo leyera de nuevo y nunca lo había leído o escuchado ¿Por qué ese insignificante objeto, es tan apreciado por mi? Pues ese objeto le pertenecía a mi madre ella era pintora y dibujaba en ese cuaderno por eso lo conservo es lo único que me queda de ella y también mi talento de dibujar aunque no soy buena como ella me falta practica.

Tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a mi clase de química para dar comienzo a la jornada de clases y pasar el día sentada en una butaca incomoda y fría esperando el único sonido agradable de ese lugar, pero antes que ese sonido comience debo poner atención a la aburridas clases, normalmente finjo poner atención o a veces pinto mis parpados y duermo un poco (yo: ojala yo pudiera hacer eso **zeti: podrías callarte y seguir con la historia!** Yo: si, si ya voy…nn) a veces me descubren y me castigan, un día de detención, ese lugar lo he visitado varias veces es el mínimo castigo que me dan, no querrán imaginarse cuáles son los demás castigos pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Se ha pasado el tiempo rápidamente que dando la ultima hora de clase y comienzo el poquito tiempo de refrigerio que nos da la querida escuela solo espero que llegue el agradable sonido…

_**Tik tik tik tik **_

Si ese es agradable sonido que me gusta de este lugar, tomo mis cosas y me levanto lo más pronto posible para ir por un rico dulce a la cafetería. No tengo tantos amigos los que tengo siempre se meten en problemas como yo, pero ellos tienen la mala suerte de ser expulsados y siempre termino sola, pero lo aprovecho para dibujar un poco.

-Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, si es la zanahoria andante – dice la chica más irritante, presumida, insoportable y niña de papi, claro es Himeko. Himeko es la chica más popular por ser la hija de un ultra millonario, el señor Merobrucks. Agh.. Tan solo verla me dan ganas de vomitar o asesinarla.

-Ay miren pero si _la princesa _no se le ocurrió un apodo más original -dijo sin voltear y dedicándome en mi dibujo-.

-¿Cómo que más original plebeya? Te tengo que recordar con quien estás hablando, con Himeko MEROBRUCKS hija de un ultra millonario …-dice comenzando con su patético discurso pero no le tomo importancia-.

-Oye te estoy hablando ….hm?- dice arrebatándome mi cuaderno rojo …MI CUADERNO!

-Pero qué demonios haces?!

-Pero que interesante, oh pero que ridículos dibujos

-DEVUELVEMELO! - dije tratando de quitarle mi cuaderno

-No sé porque lo conservas deberías romperlo o tirarlo - dice tratando de romper un dibujo …..Oh no eso si que no.

-No te atrevas a romperlo

-Oh pero que miedo, solo te hare un pequeño favor - dice arrancando una hoja

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso me lanzo sobre la estúpida pecosa, la rasguño, jaloneo y trato de quitarle mi cuaderno, todos miran lo que hago a Himeko y gritando "pelea, pelea" hasta que llega el prefecto siendo el aguafiestas

-Señorita Akatasumi! ¡deténganse! - dice tomándome de la cintura y separándome de la pecosa

-Ay me duele - dice tratando de parar la sangre de su nariz y su labio

-Señorita Akatasumi! Repórtese a la dirección. Si, ya lo sé - dije interrumpiéndolo, tomando mis cosas y dirigiéndome a dirección con el prefecto

Entramos a la recepción y saludo a la secretaria Yuki

-De nuevo en problemas Momoko? - dice en tono divertido

-Como siempre - dije con orgullo

Yuki se ríe y niega con la cabeza. Primero hablaran con Himeko y luego conmigo, junto con mi padre, así solo me dedico a esperar, siempre es lo mismo, el director hace un sermón sobre mi actitud, y mi padre trata de convencerlo que me dé una oportunidad y que tratare de cambiar pero jamás se cumplen sus promesas.

-Sabias que tenía un junta importante verdad - dice mi querido padre detrás de mi

-No y no me interesa - dije entrando a la dirección sin pedir permiso

-Buenas tardes señor Akatasumi – dice el director

-Buenas tardes, estoy apurado podría decirme que hizo mi hija esta vez? - dice algo frustrado

-Bueno golpeo a señorita Merobrucks, ella afirma que solo quería a hablar con ella y sin algún motivo comenzaste a golpearla –

-Miente ella me provoco, la niña mimada quiere salvarse el pellejo, típico es una cobarde -

-Bueno solo dinos que sucedió? -

-Para que decirlo de todos modos me va castigar no es así? Sol vaya al grano -

-MOMOKO!- dice mi padre

-Descuide iré al "grano" como usted dice, debido a que tiene varios problemas y ha hecho que esta escuela tenga una mala reputación, y aunque sea la mejor alumna de esta escuela, ya no soportare otro reporte de usted, por eso esto será lo ultimo

-Si piensa que seré buena niña no se ilusione

-No me refiero que…. Que queda expulsada de esta institución señorita Akatasumi - dice

**Continuara….**


	2. la desicion

Yo :hola queridos lectores aquí hablándoles cat demente

**Zeti: cof cof cof **

Yo: y la menos importante zeti

**Zeti: que adorable ¬¬**

Yo: lo se n.n

**Zeti: loca bueno este el segundo capítulo de nuestro primer fic así que si no les ha gustado la historia culpen a cat **

Yo: ¡OYE!

**ACLARACIONES:**

Yo: creo que notaron que me equivoque en el apellido de himeko en ponerle merobrucks y no shirogane así que será Himeko Shirogane .

**Zeti: nos leemos abajo n.n**

**Un imprevisto cambio**

**Capitulo 2 **

**La decisión **

Voy tomando todas mis cosas de mi casillero, cuaderno, libros y mis fotos que a dorna esta caja de metal, todavía no me creo que al fin me han expulsado de esta institución, pensé que jamás saldría de aquí hasta graduarme, pero no, gracias a Himeko Shirogane, no lo voy a negar parte de mi se siente mal ya que hice gastar a mi padre la colegiatura en vano y valla que que es mucho dinero, pero la otra parte de mi siente la necesidad de salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, tomo mi caja donde coloque todas mis pertenencias y me dirijo a recepción a pedirle mis papeles oficiales a yuki la secretaria del director y mi gran amiga

-hola –dije entrando a la recepción

-oh, hola momoko ¿que sucede?- dice dejando de teclear la computadora

-nada solo vine por mis papales oficiales –

-¿Tus papeles oficiales? ¿Para que las necesitas?

No contesto pensé que sabía que me habían expulsado pero no y solo me quedo parada viéndola, como ya lo había dicho antes yo no me despido de nadie, esa acción la considero algo sin sentido. Yuki habre los ojos impresionada

-entonces si te expulsaron de verdad –dice

-sí, esta vez lo logre- dije seca

Se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige al archivero y saca un sobre amarillo que tiene en la parte superior mi nombre "Momoko Akatsutsumi" me lo entrega le dijo un ligero "gracias" y voy directo a la puerta

-te veré pronto momoko-

Paró en seco y veo el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante y vuelvo a caminar hacia la puerta para salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Yuki la considero como mi mejor amiga ella es muy especial para mi ¿Por qué? Ella era la única persona que me apoyo y que pudo sacarme una sonrisa cuando mi madre había muerto y también me ayudaba en no recordar cosas dolorosas de mi pasado, tal vez la seguiré viendo pero no es lo mismo…llego al estacionamiento donde se encuentra mi padre esperándome se ve algo ¿frustrado? No furioso dirá yo, pero quien no lo estaría cuando tu única hija fue expulsada de una de las mejores instituciones de Tokio, abro la puerta de atrás para meter mis cosa y Lugo ir al copiloto, no decimos nada en el camino solo hay silencio, un incomodo silencio y llegar a casa se me está haciendo una eternidad, y me distraigo viendo los arboles pasando rápidamente hasta que veo mi casa acercándose poco a poco para que luego el auto quede estacionado en frente, trato de salir lo más pronto posible pero mi padre le pone seguro antes de que baje.

-tenemos que hablar momoko- dice algo tranquilo

-¿de qué? ¿Sobre mi comportamiento?, ¿porque comporto de esta manera? Porque no nos ahorramos el regaño de padre e hija y entramos a la casa de una maldita vez-dije algo desinteresada

- solo quiero saber ¿por qué golpeaste a Himeko Shirogane?-

-¿para qué? de todo modos ya estoy expulsada ¿no? Para que decirlo si ya no se puede hacer nada-dije viendo mi cuaderno rojo que sujeto con mis manos

-solo dime-dice tranquilo me quedo en silencio, solo quiero irme ya a mi cuarto y estar sola es mucho pedir pero no me dejara salir hasta que le diga

-trato de romperlo- lo dije casi en susurro pero el pudo alcanzar oírlo

-¿que cosa?- dice viéndome y luego su mirada se figa en mi cuaderno rojo – ¿tu cuaderno? ¿Por esa razón? ¿No era mejor pedírselo que te lo diera y ya?

-¿ah, enserio? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?- dije- que parte no entiendes que trataba de romperlo no entiendes y pedírselo a las buenas no iba funcionar

-y golpeándola era tu mejor opción

-¡pues si!…. ¡esa niña iba romperlo lo único que me queda de ella!-dije esta vez enojada

-ya lose momoko pero esa acción provoco la expulsión

-ambos sabemos que eso iba pasar muy pronto

La poca paciencia que le queda a mi padre se está acabando poco a poco si sigo comportándome de esta manera y la mí a también tiene un limite

-la verdad no se dé que te preocupas puedo entra a otra escuela por que trabajar pienso hacerlo hasta que acabe mi carrera

-no, no me preocupo ya tengo la solución-

-y se podría decir cual es-dije arqueando una ceja

Toma su maletín de su trabajo y saca un folleto para luego entregármelo lo tomo, parece ser la descripción de una escuela llama "_IPAT" Instituto para Problemáticos Adolescentes de Tokio _okey a mi padre esta vez se le salió un tornillo mandarme a esa escuela que a kilómetros de aquí casi a las afueras de la cuidad no me levantare temprano para ir a ese nuevo instituto

-¿piensas que voy a caminar hasta ese lugar? Debes estar demente

-no la demente eres tu- sonriendo y luego se pone serio- lee todo

Le hago caso y leo el folleto solo comenta que es un _internado_ para que jóvenes problemáticos como yo podrá cambiar de actitud y ser… esperen ¡UN INTERNADO!

-¡¿me vas a mandar a un internado?! ¡Oh no no pienso irme de aquí que pasara con mis amigos, a yuki, no me ire no me iré a ninguna par…..-

-¡si iras pensé mandarte hasta que te graduaras pero ya necesitas ir a ese lugar, te ayudaran, hacer como realmente eres!

-¿cómo realmente soy? Como se nota que no me conoces se que quieres desacerté de mi, ¡pero no podrías espérate hasta que vaya a universidad y te prometo que no me volverás a ver!

- ¡no digas estupideces Momoko! ¡Crees que no me duele mandar a mi única hija a un internado lejos de mí! ¡Pues te informo que si me duele no es fácil para mí!

-pues no parece…. –dije no es justo mandarme a un internado donde mis compañeros son o tal vez peores que yo, yo no estoy loca y no tengo ningún problema en nada, todo lo que hago es solo para fastidiar a mi padre y también por diversión y no voy a aparentar ser _niña buena _que la gente piensa por mi linda carita de inocente no lo soy y jamás seré una excelente dama

-no iré no puedes obligarme

- si iras y si no vas por la buenas entonces iras por la malas

-¿ y cómo piensas llevar "por las malas"?

-Si no vas a ese internado te irás ir a vivir a otro lugar trabajaras y tu pagaras tu escuela yo no te ayudare en nada tu harás las cosas por ti solo sin ayuda de nadie ni la señorita yuki te ayudara-dice serio tan serio que hasta yo me intimide, okey tengo que pensar bien las cosas si no voy tendré que trabajar, no pienso trabajar hasta ya estar preparada y no por ser holgazana pero si voy al famoso internado solo tendría que estudiar y también seguir con mi rutina daría y estaré con personas que iguales que yo y no veré mas a Himeko tal vez no sea mala idea ir pero mi padre no se salvara de mi ya veré como ser expulsada de ese lugar

-está bien iré pero, no te aseguro en nada si quedo expulsada de ese internado y también que quede en el olvido por no poder controlarme

-en eso no me preocupo, esa escuela nunca han fallado

-ya lo veremos- dije para luego quitar el seguro y irme esta vez a mi cuarto a desahogarme de una buena vez, iré a ese internado solo para quitarle su querido reputación de esa maldita escuela y vea mi padre que nadie absolutamente nadie pude cambiar lo que soy naci así y moriré así siendo la niña mala de esta querida familia rota.

_**Continuara**_**.**

Yo: espero que le haya gustado tratare de hacer el siguiente capítulo un poco más largo n.n

**Zeti: dejen REVIEWS! n.n**


	3. IPAT

Yo: hola n.n aquí hablándoles cat demente y esta vez sola me deshice de zeti ¿cómo? Amarrándola en una silla para luego encerrarla en un armario que luego accidentalmente a propósito fue arrogado en un acantilado y no se aparecerá en este cap. n.n

**Zeti: no cantes victoria **

Yo: ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

**Zeti: escape antes de ser arrogada n.n**

Yo: agggg…. ¡Por qué no te electrocute!

**Zeti: porque no tienes tanta mente criminal de eso me encargo yo ¬¬**

Yo: ag…tranquila respira y exhala, respira y exhala…. n.n bueno aquí les dejo el 3 capi espero que les guste

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

**Un imprevisto cambio**

**Capitulo 3**

"**I.P.A.T"**

En unas cuantas horas sonara el despertador para indicarme que me iré de este lugar que le llamo hogar, son exactamente las 3:40 a.m. Debería estar dormida pero no dejo de pensar que en unas cuantas horas estaré en ese odioso instituto debo estar a las 12:30 p.m. pero como queda a 6 horas de aquí tendré que irme temprano creo que tendré varias ojeras en mi rostro, por más que le intente no podre dormir, me levanto y me pongo de una vez la ropa que consiste en unos jeans entubados negros y una camiseta rosa oscura sin mangas con la palabra "problem" garabateada de color negro en la parte delantera con unas botas doc marten negras acomodo mi cabello en una forma desordenada omitiendo mi moño rojo solo para verme un poco rebelde y me dirijo a la salida y dar un paseo al parque, por un rato sé que es peligroso pero ya nada me importa en este momento llego y me recuesto en el árbol más cercano viendo la estrellas que junto con la luna ilumina esta obscuridad, quisiera desaparecer de este mundo y olvidar toda esta frustración que me a tormenta cada día, podría escaparme en este momento pero me vería como una cobarde y es algo que en definitiva no soy, y aparte de seguro mi padre llamaría a la policía para que me encuentre, y no tengo ganas de hacer un espectáculo como ese, bueno no es mala idea… pero no, seré "'buena niña" por hoy siento mis parpados pesados, hasta al fin conseguir el sueño.

.

.

.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama! – Dije tratando de llegar a ella- ¡mama! ¡Por favor déjame verla!

-tienes que esperar, estará bien, tranquila pequeña – dice Yuki abrazándome pero llorando – tranquila, todo estará bien, ya verás que estará bien, muy bien, ella es fuerte.

Le correspondo el abrazo sintiéndome protegida y creyéndome todo lo que dice porque tiene razón, mi madre es fuerte, podrá resistirlo.

.

.

.

_**Ping ping ping ping ping **_

Abro lo ojos sobresaltada tratando de regularizar mi respiración ¿Por qué tuve que soñar lo de ese día? ¿Porque exactamente hoy? checo la hora son las 5:30, maldición mi padre de seguro estará buscándome, me levanto y trato de ir un poco rápido, no debí quedarme dormida en el parque, llego y veo a mi padre hablando por teléfono.

-¡mire, mi hija se escapo de la casa! ¡Necesito que la busquen!-dijo desesperado, la verdad esto me da un poco de risa, entro en silencio para seguir viendo el espectáculo que hace mi padre -¡no sé donde podrá estar! ¡Solo dejo su maleta y también su…! Espere también su cuaderno rojo eso no lo olvida.

Ahs…. Ya se acabo el drama del año de seguro ya supo que no me escape.

-creo que no debiste hacer tanto drama –dije, se voltea para verme –no escape si te hace sentirte mejor.

El me ve enojado y cuelga el teléfono

-sabes lo que acabo de hacer

-si hiciste el ridículo –veo que abre la boca para decirme algo pero lo interrumpo, si sigues regañándome se hará tarde.

Me volteo y subo las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación checo si tengo todo listo, tomo mi mochila roja y mi maleta rosa, veo mi cuaderno rojo, lo admiro un rato, y lo dejo en mi cama, no pienso llevarlo, aquí estará a salvo, bajo y veo a mi padre, me ayuda a subir mis cosas al auto, subo al copiloto y como si fuera un flash recuerdo lo que soñé, esto me está atormentando necesito a Yuki pero no debo llamarla no debo, siento que el carro comienza moverse sobresaltándome un poco. Mi padre va rápidamente a la salida de la cuidad creo que ya siente la necesidad de que este lo más pronto posible en ese internado, pasaron 3 días desde que fui expulsada, y de que mi padre tuvo la maravillosa idea de mandarme a un instituto para problemáticos adolescentes de Tokio, en esos 3 días estaba completamente desconectada del mundo, mi padre me quito la computadora, mi teléfono y la libertad de salir con mis amigos, estuve la gran parte encerrada en mi cuarto, solo salía a comer solo a eso, con la única persona quien si podía hablar fue con Yuki pero nunca le dije que me iría, luego se enterara cuando mi padre vaya con ella el domingo a la tumba de mi madre ¿qué relación tiene Yuki con mi madre? Solo que ella era su mejor amiga de la infancia, ella siempre estuvo cuando ella la necesitaba, pero cuando murió… Me cuido, ya que mi padre había caído en la depresión, y para olvidarla se ahogaba con la bebida y cuando pedía un consuelo ella era quien me hacia olvidar.

-no me vas a decir porque no estabas en la casa -dice mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos

-no-dije cortante tomo mi mochila roja y saco mi C'D para luego ponerlo en el estéreo subiendo a todo volumen, en la canción más ruidosa para evitar hablar con él.

-¿podrías bajarle el volumen?-dice

-no- veo como se aferra en el volante

- ya me harte –toma el C'D y lo tira por la ventana

-¡Hay! ¡Ese C'D era mío!

-¿y?

-¿Y? me costó una fortuna

-puedes conseguir otro

-¡lo hare hasta que me pagues!

-no-

-eres un….-

–cuida ese vocabulario señorita

–yo hablo como se me de la ga…..-no termino de hablar porque veo el letrero que me indica que estoy a punto de abandonar la cuidad, abro la ventana y veo como el lugar donde nací se aleja poco a poco.

-creo que es momento de decir adiós

- yo no hago eso, no me despido de nadie –dije seca cerrando la ventana y viendo al frente sin decir nada

- ¿le dijiste a Yuki que te ibas?

-no

-¿por?

-tengo mis razones- dije acomodándome al sillón para poder dormir un poco y deseando no repetir ese horrible recuerdo

.

.

.

.

Llevo más de 6 horas en este incomodo asiento que ya no siento el trasero ni la piernas, maldita sea la persona que hizo el instituto tan lejos

-¿estás bien Momoko?

-¿tengo cara de que estoy bien?-dije señalando mi rostro

-la verdad siempre tienes esa cara- dice burlándose

Yo solo bufo molesta, mi padre puede estar frustrado, molesto o tener un temperamento de los mil demonios, pero siempre hará comentarios como esos y eso me molesta y mucho. En el camino estamos en silencio algo que creí que nunca llegaría, saco mi celular y trato de mandarle mensajes a mis amigos… ¿ES UNA BROMA NO HAY SEÑAL?

-te dije que estas castigada-dice mi padre arrebatándome mi cel.

-da igual no hay señal – dije desinteresada

-mira ya llegamos- dice señalando un letrero de ese dichoso lugar

-yupi que alegría-dije con un obvio sarcasmo

-me alegro

-sabes que es sarcasmo ¿verdad?

-si

Ruedo los ojos y volteo hacia el frente para ver el dichoso lugar…. Okey esto no me esperaba, el internado es mega enorme con varios edificios, rodeado de áreas verdes parece más naturaleza, creo que será difícil encontrar los salones, siento como se para el auto y no consigo salir de mi asombro

-¿no planeas bajarte?-dice con una sonrisa burlona

Sacudo mi cabeza para luego salir del metal andante siento mi cuerpo débil, adormilado

-¡bienvenidos! A nuestro instituto I.P.A.T- dice una señora alta pelinegra, piel pálida, con unos ojos azules, parece simpática pero como dice el dicho "caras vemos pero corazones no sabemos"- mi nombre es Kanne y soy la directora de esta institución y ¿usted debe ser el señor Akastustumi?

-sí, un placer directora Kanne, ella es mi hija Momoko Akatsutsumi- dice mi padre sonriendo

-así que eres mi nueva alumna

-solo por un tiempo, pero le recomiendo rechazarme si es que no quiere que este instituto quede en el olvido –

-¡Momoko!

-no se preocupe señor Akatsutsumi, ya he recibido varias amenazas como esas

-pero esta se cumple

-No lo creo señorita Momoko no será la primera

-ya veremos-dije sonriendo con malicia

-pero que chistosita-dice despeinando mi cabello - que les parece si vamos a mi oficina

- sí creo que será lo mejor- dice mi padre algo preocupado yo solo ruedo mis ojos y acomodo mi cabello.

La verdad me perdí, como llegar a la oficina de la directora, pienso visitarla varias veces, la directora me da las reglas de la institución, también mis horarios de clase y también la llave de mi nuevo cuarto que parece que tengo que compartir, mi privacidad se fue al diablo genial, también da una breve explicación de lo que se enseña en este lugar, lo poco que me intereso escuchar es que podemos tomar talleres y trabajar para conseguir dinero extra, si no fue gran cosa termina su discurso y dice

-bueno es momento de la despedida de padre e hija me retiro con su permiso

-propio-dice mi padre mientras la directora Kanne sale, hay un largo silencio

-sabes que no lo hare- dije para tomar mis cosas y tratar de marcharme

-lo sé pero no se pierde la esperanza- dice sonriendo débilmente – solo te daré esto

Volteo y veo mi cuaderno rojo

-lo vi en tu cama y pensé que sería mejor tener algo de tu madre cerca-dice dejándolo en mis manos para luego irse

-gracias-dije al viento y guardo mi cuaderno en mi mochila roja, tomo asiento para esperar a la directora para que me muestre mi nueva habitación

.

.

.

Okey esto ya me está empezando a molestar la querida directora no aparece y llevo una hora esperando, pero esto no se le acaba, tomo mi plumón rojo y me dirijo a su computadora para comenzar a rayar, es algo infantil para mi opinión pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-¡Ay! Se me hizo tarde- dice sobresaltándome haciendo que guarde el plumón rápidamente, volteo y veo una chica entrando, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo- lo siento por la demora pero tuve que ir a mis clases y ayudarle a un compañero en una estúpida ecuación, pero solo lo hizo para tratar de invitarme a salir, pero obvio que lo rechace no es mi tipo y ni lo conozco y luego se le ocurre bromear al molestarme toda la bendita tarde para que luego accidentalmente derrame mi jugo en la playera de Kauro, que me estuvo persiguiendo por toda la institución ¡casi me mata! ¡Por culpa de ese rubio oxigenado bruto! ¡Pero cuando lo vea conocerá quien es Miyako Gotokuji!- dice alzando su puño, es una chica de cabello rubio, piel pálida y parece ser tierna como si no rompiera ningún plato, tiene el cabello recogido en una coleta y ojos azules claros, tiene una playera blanca con una corbata azul, zapatos negros de 5cm de tacón y calcetas blancas con un moñito azul decorándolo.

-ejem...-dije llamando su atención

-ah?... hola tú debes ser Momoko ¿no?

- sí y eres Miyako ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-lo acabas de decir

-estaba pensando en voz alta ¿verdad?

-Si

–qué pena…. cof cof cof bueno seré tu guía y todas las preguntas al final por favor ¿qué te parece si vemos tu habitación?

-Si como sea- dije tomando mi maleta rosa y mi mochila roja- pensé que la directora seria quien me guiaría

-sí pero tuvo algo que hacer- dice Miyako saliendo junto conmigo

Esta chica es agradable, es gentil, amable y no deja de sonreír ¿no le dolerá sus mejillas? Sabrá dios, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo demonios llego aquí? No me la puedo imaginar haciendo un acto malvado

-¡llegamos al edificio E!-dice muy animada

- si estoy tan emocionada- creo que se nota el sarcasmo

-¡en serio me alegro!- dice sonriendo mas

-sabes que es sarcasmo ¿verdad?

-¿qué cosa?

-_¿!en serio!?-_pienso –dime una cosa ¿has usado el sarcasmo?

-no es necesario, siempre soy directa-dice entrando al edificio, entro junto con ella, encontrándome una sala grande con 3 sillones de tres de cuero negro y una mesa al centro y varios escritorios alrededor.

-esta es la sala pensativa-

-¿pensativa?-

-sip, aquí podrás hablar cómodamente y también hacer tus deberes en estos escritorios

-¿okey?-dije dirigiéndome al elevador, entro con Miyako y aprieta el botón tres y suena una música tranquila, demasiado tranquila, estoy desesperada todo esto es tan raro por ejemplo ¡quién puede llamarle "sala pensativa" a una sala! (**zeti: a la autora **Yo: cállate y no interrumpas) ¡por dios es solo una sala y luego esta chica que no para de sonreír y se ve tan inocente para estar aquí! Para el ascensor y no dudo de salir lo más rápido que puedo

-es por aquí Momoko-dice tomando el pasillo izquierdo la sigo hasta llegar a la habitación "83" noto que tiene una pizarra que lleva el nombre de Miyako Gotokuji y Kauro Matsubara

-¿eres mi compañera de cuarto?

-sipi, seremos compañeras hasta salir de este lugar

-oh, hasta ser expulsada- dije susurrando

-¿tienes tus llaves?-dice

-si

-ay qué bueno las mías se me olvidaron-dice apenada

Yo solo rio y niego con la cabeza pongo la llave y entro a mi nueva habitación, sus paredes son de color crema, hay terraza, también 2 literas y una cama individual la de abajo tiene miles de fotos de artistas en la pared y la individual es un desastre, la cama destendida y ropa tirada a un lado, también tiene un closet grande y un escritorio ¿no es suficiente con los de abajo?

-tu cama es la de arriba- dice Miyako

-okey- dije dirigiéndome a la cama- donde pongo mi ropa

-aquí-dice abriendo en closet, está dividida en tres las de ha lado están ocupadas, una ordenada y otra parece como si hubiera venido un remolino, y el de el medio tiene solo un uniforme y varias playeras de diferentes colores y también un pants negro, comienzo acomodar mi ropa y zapatos, pego mis fotos en la pared de mi cama, pongo mi libros en el escritorio y guardo mi mochila roja y mi maleta rosa a un lado de mis zapatos, volteo hacia Miyako y noto que está dormida.

-_¿me tarde mucho?-_pienso, me dirijo hacia Miyako- Miyako…..Miyako despierta

No contesta, creo que tomare medidas extremas me acerco a su oído y dijo

-¡Miyako despierta!-

-¡AHHHHH!-grita y se pega con la litera –auch… ¡QUE PRETENDES MATARME!

-no, solo despertarte

-pero que modos

-te acostumbraras- dije sonriendo –bueno sigamos nuestro recorrido

-okey- dice parándose y arreglándose la falda

Salimos del edificio, me lleva a varios lugares lo que me mostro fue: que hay 12 edificios para la habitaciones, 6 para hombres y 6 para mujeres, con 6 pisos cada uno, 3 edificios de 7 pisos cada uno, 1 cancha de futbol americano, 1 cancha de volibol, 2 albercas para los equipos de natación, 1 gimnasio, 2 cafeterías una de hombres y otra para mujeres.

Los puestos de trabajo son: ser asistente del entrenador, ayudar en la cocina, ayudar al conserje en limpiar todo el instituto y también al jardinero.

Los talleres son: pintura, actuación, de música, de deporte, de cocina, electricidad y de ciencias.

Y eso es todo, la verdad me siento cansada por el largo recorrido solo quiero llegar a mi cama nueva y dormir una siesta

-¿te agrado el lugar?-dice Miyako

-creo que necesitare un mapa-dije agotada

-jajajaja créeme te entiendo-dice, entramos al edificio y dirigirnos a nuestra habitación

-ERES UN HIJO DE (censurado)-dice alguien dentro de la habitación

-Kauro-dice Miyako en susurros

Esa Kauro si que tiene un vocabulario fuerte, Miyako entra primero temblando

-¿Kauro estas bien?-dice Miyako

-¡¿crees que estoy bien?! Ese maldito hijo de (censurado) de Butch me las pagara caro, que hasta bailare en su tumba- dice una chica pelo negro corto arriba de los hombros suelto despeinado pero le queda bien, piel morena y sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda tiene el mismo uniforme de Miyako solo que la corbata y los moños de los calcetines de color verde

-creo que deberías cuidar tu vocabulario-dije

-¿y quién eres tú?- dice Kauro

-ella es Momoko Akatsutsumi nuestra nueva compañera –dice Miyako animada de nuevo

-ya veo, por eso no estuviste en clases

-sip

-bueno yo soy Kauro y te informo que solo hay una regla aquí que es ¡no tocar mis cosas!

-descuida no lo hare

-eso espero o si no…..

-¿que? ¿Me golpearas? ¿Iras con la directora? No me amenaces niña y ya te dije que no lo hare –dije poniendo mi cara más seria que tengo

-deberías ser mas gentil…. que mas da me caes bien peliroja

-Momoko no pelirroja

-okey pelirroja –dice sonriéndome y ruedo los ojos – y veamos qué hiciste para estar en este "maravilloso" lugar

-digamos que necesitarían una larga vida para contarles todos los problemas que cause

-¿tanto así? Jajajajajaja bueno por lo menos lo ultimo

-golpee a una ricachona de mi instituto

-¿Cómo quedo?

-le rompí el labio y casi la nariz

-jajajaja será mejor no meterme contigo jajajaja

-¿y ustedes? –dije con intriga

-me robe el auto de mi antiguo director, tome algunas cervezas con mis amigos y luego lo estrelle con un árbol-dice como si fuera lo más común

-mi respetos- dije fingiendo una reverencia- ¿y tu Miyako?

Ella se pone nerviosa y Kauro carcajea, haciendo que mi intriga aumente

-bueno….yo…-dice- me entere que mi ex novio me engañaba con una cualquiera y con ayuda de una amiga puse inconsciente al patán le quitamos la ropa dejándolo en ropa interior, lo dejamos en la autopista donde paso la vergüenza de su vida, le tome una fotos que subí al facebook, twitter y al youtube y también me robe su auto que lo estrelle en una tienda de ropa –

Todo queda en silencio hasta que una fuerte carcajada de mi resuena en el lugar, eso fue tan loco ¿Cómo no? Una persona como Miyako con cara de ángel, haya hecho esa maldad eso si no me esperaba

-pensé que era un error que estuvieras aquí pero veo que me equivoque jajajajajaja-

-bueno ya haces que me sienta mal

-¿por? ¿No querías venganza?

-sí pero…..-

-no te arrepientas, ese patán de cuarta se lo merecía o tal vez mas –dice Kauro seria

-no dije que me arrepentía –dice Miyako

-bueno como sea-dije –oigan a qué hora vamos a….

_**Rick, Rick, Rick, Rick, Rick, Rick **_

-hora de cenar-dice Kauro

-será mejor que te pongas el uniforme-dice Miyako entregándome el uniforme

-bueno si no tengo de otra –dije

- te esperamos afuera –dice Kauro saliendo del cuarto seguida de Miyako

Veo el uniforme y comienzo a ponérmelo, me veo en el espejo, es igual al de ellas pero no tengo la corbata y ni los moños me acomodo mi largo cabello, y salgo para encontrarme con Miyako y Kauro

-te queda bien-dice Miyako –solo falta esto, escoge –me muestra varias corbatas de diferentes colores, rojo, azul , verde , morado y negro, sin dudarlo tomo la roja mi color favorito, bueno en realidad es el rosa, pero se parecen, Kauro se acerca, me pone unos moñitos rojos en mis calcetas.

-ahora si vamos a cenar –dice Kauro y nos dirigimos al comedor….

_**Continuara.**_

Yo: uf al fin acabe u.u . Bueno estaba si lo hice un poco largo no crees Zeti

**Zeti: zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Yo:¬¬* esto debe ser una broma … ¡ZETI!

**Zeti: ¡ahhhhhhh! ¡¿Que quieres?! ¡Uno ya no puede dormir en paz!**

Yo: ¡no si no le hablan! ¡Y no me grites señorita!

**Zeti: ¡yo grito cuando se me da la regalada gana!**

Yo: hum…. bueno espero que les haya gustado y les informo que tal vez Brick a parezca en el próximo capitulo

**Zeti: ¡si! Al fin viene ese galán de Brick **

Yo: dije tal vez ¬¬ …bueno nos leemos

**Zeti: DEJEN REVIWES **


	4. parte 2

Yo: Ooliz ¿Cómo han estado? Por mi parte por supuesto que mal u.u. por el motivo de que es ¡semana de evaluación!

**Zeti: jajajajajajajajajajajajaa**

Yo: no te rías eso es estresante

**Zeti: jajajaja lo sé es que amo verte sufrir n.n**

Yo: ¬¬U gracias por tu apoyo

**Zeti: no hay de que n.n**

Yo: ag. .. Bueno como decia por eso motivo mi cerebro estaba a punto de explotar y mi inspiración se fue al diablo y no estoy muy convencida por este cap. pero que mas da

**Zeti: nos leemos abajo ^.^**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

**Un imprevisto cambio**

**Capitulo 3**

"**I.P.A.T"**

La cafetería está demasiado retirada de mi edificio y la verdad estoy muy agotada para seguir caminando solo para ir a comer y ¿si no voy?, no creo meterme en problemas, no, mejor soy por hoy, "una niña buena", que mi padre espera ver cuando salga de aquí, pero todos sabemos que eso nunca pasara, ni siquiera en otro mundo que no sea haga ilusiones yo nunca cambiare seguiré así hasta la tumba y no me interesa si soy demasiado demente, problemática….solo no cambiare y punto.

-¡que hambre tengo! – dice Kauro estirando sus brazos con pereza

-¿falta mucho?-dije desesperada

-ya solo un poco Momoko, tienes que aguantar un poco-dice Miyako sonriendo

-no seas debilucha pelirroja- dice Kauro

-no soy debilucha- dije –solo estoy cansada de tanto viaje y recorrido en un solo día –

-si como digas debilucha –dice Kauro haciéndome enojar pero no le tomo importancia

-¡miren ya llegamos! –grita Miyako y dando saltitos, en serio no sé cómo esta chica pueda sacar tanta energía positiva

-Miyako ¡no grites no es necesario! – dice Kauro tapándose los oídos

-lo siento- dice Miyako agachando la cabeza

-jajaja ya no peleen mejor vamos a comer- dije entrando a la cafetería con Miyako y Kauro detrás de mi

En el interior había una docena de mesas grandes redondas de madera cada una estaba rodeada de ocho sillas

-espero que sirvan algo rico – dice Kauro dirigiéndose a una mesa

-eso espero- dice Miyako siguiéndola e imito su acción

Poco a poco el lugar comienza a llenarse, la verdad estoy un poco incomoda ¿la razón? Buen solo que mis nuevas compañeras de todo el Instituto se me quedan viendo y susurran entre ellas, algunas me señalan, algo que me molesta trato de ignorarlas pero no logro conseguirlo

-Kauro ¿pero qué haces aquí? La cafetería de los chicos esta del otra lado – dice una chica peliblanca con el cabello suelto, tez morena y unos ojos grises casi blancos, tiene el mismo uniforme que todas solo que la corbata y los moños de color negro

-sera mejor que te largues Bell y no molestes, si no quieres que te rompa la cara de víbora que tienes-

-uy que miedo – dice fingiendo que esta temblando – no me amenaces marimacha

-grrrr- gruñe Kauro doblando la pobre cuchara que no tuvo la culpa alguna

-por favor chicas no peleen, mejor nos calmamos- dice Miyako interfiriendo en la pelea sonriendo

-no te metas bebita llorona- dice una chica que llega a un lado de Bell, tiene el cabello castaño recogido en una trenza de lado, tez pálida y sus ojos son raramente violetas tiene el mismo uniforme solo la corbata y los moños de color morado

-solo evito que nos castiguen de nuevo Bunny- dice Miyako borrando esa sonrisa – no pienso soportar otra semana de castigo contigo

-ni yo bebita tu presencia me desagrada demasiado- dice Bunny poniendo una cara de asco, Miyako parece demasiado molesta juraría que le sale humo por las orejas –uy la bebita llorona ya se molesto jajaja no aguantas nada – dice Bunny poniendo un dedo en la frente de Miyako, esto se saldrá de control

-ejem-finjo toser así llamando la atención de todas- perdón por interrumpir su plática tan interesante, pero no estoy de humor para peleas- dije algo frustrada

-¿quien eres tú?-dice Bell

-oh ¿eres la chica nueva?- dice Bunny sonriendo

-sí, soy Momoko –

-yo soy Bunny y ella es Bell- dice sonriendo y señalando a Bell

-Momoko parece que no eres tonta, solo te aconsejo que no te favorece en juntarte con esas ineptas, que te pareces si comes con nosotras ¿que dices, vienes?-. Dice la pielblanca sonriendo, no sé porque pero esta chica me recuerda algo a Himeko pero en versión lista y problemática y eso no me agrada para nada

-gracias por tu consejo pero no la necesito se cuidarme sola y veo que no me favorecerá en nada en estar contigo –dije, veo como la sonrisa de Bell desaparece poco a poco

-espera ¿la acabas de rechazar?- dice Bunny

-¡CALLATE!-dice Bell enojada viendo a Bunny y luego a mí, y la sonrisa aparece de nuevo- muy mal en rechazarme pero haya tú, nos vemos "Momoko"-dice mi nombre con asco y se retira

-genial, ahora tendré una mala tarde- dice Bunny frustrada y sigue a Bell

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se carcajea Kauro bastante fuerte –si que eres impresionante pelirroja

-¿Que le pasa a esas tipas?-dije volteando a Miyako

-nada solo se creen mejor que todos que es algo verdaderamente insoportable para mi opinión- die Kauro desparramándose en la silla

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- dije, lo sé soy muy curiosa

-tengo entendido que Bunny robaba en tiendas de ropa, un día la cacharon y fue arrestada por la policía provocando que su madre pagara la fianza pero su madre harta la mando aquí- dice Miyako

-¿y Bell?-

-no se sabe ella nunca dijo nada es la única que se desconoce por qué esta aquí-dice Miyako

-está muy informada Miyako- dice Kauro con burla-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-tengo buenos oídos- dice Miyako con una sonrisa .pasa el almuerzo rápido y todavía me siento demasiado acosada ahora no solo las niñas hablan de mi también los hombres pero de una manera desagradable, malditos pervertidos, estoy bastante enojada como quisiera un dulce en este momento es lo único que me relaja pero ahora solo quiero llegar a mi habitación y dormir por todo un año

-oye Kauro-dice Miyako ganando la atención de las dos

-¿que?-

-¿Por qué cuando llegamos a la habitación estabas mandando tantas maldiciones a Butch?-

-no quiero hablar de eso-dice Kauro bastante enojada y… ¿sonrojada?

-¿por? ¿Que te hizo esta vez Kauro?-dice Miyako

-¡dije que no quiero hablar de eso!-dice demasiado enojada y espantando a Miyako

-es-esta...bi-bien

-¡hey verdecita! Dice alguien detrás de nosotras, volteo y localizo la persona que grito es un chico de cabello pelinegro atado en una coleta con un flequillo tapando uno de sus ojos verdes oscuros y tez pálida. Lleva una camisa de cuello con una corbata de color verde mal acomodada pantalón negro y unos convers verde con negro, se acerca a nostras veo de reojo a Kauro y está demasiado tensa y enojada, sus puños los aprieta demasiado

-¿Quién es él?-

-un imbécil, idiota, presumido, inútil, pervertido, emo, tarado de pocas neuronas, mujeriego, un hijo de (censurado)…-creo que es el famoso Butch que odia tanto Kauro

-solo ignóralo Kauro- dice Miyako

-¡hey barbie! –grita alguien más haciendo que Miyako este igual que Kauro volteo y me encuentro a un chico de cabello rubio que lo tiene acomodado de una madera rara pero le queda bien de ojos azules oscuros con unas pequitas en su rostro, tez pálida tiene lo mismo que Butch pero su corbata es de color azul y bien acomodado y tenis blancos

-¿y él?-

-alguien que no tiene importancia – dice Miyako demasiado seria

-enserio barbie, ¿alguien sin importancia? Soy demasiado importante para tu información- dice el rubio

-¿que quieres Boomer?-dice Miyako

-lo que quiero es reír un poco y para eso necesito molestarte-dice Boomer poniendo un dedo en la frente de Miyako

-¿y por qué no molestas mejor a Kauro?

-Por que ella es mi juguete- dice el pelinegro

-yo no soy un juguete y menos tuyo- dice Kauro enojada

- ¿que tal verdecita?-

-será mejor que te largues antes de que te parta la cara- dice levantando su puño

-¿aun sigues enojado por….?-dice antes de ser interrumpido por la mano de Kauro

-le comentas a alguien lo que paso, juro que te mandare al otro mundo-dice Kauro

-okey, okey está bien no diré nada –dice apartando la mano y viendo a Kauro y luego en mi -¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Una chica nueva?

-¿Cuáles es tu nombre?-dice Boomer

-Momoko, Momoko Akastustumi-

-bueno Momoko yo soy Butch-dice en manera coqueta – y el es mi hermano Boomer

-¿son hermanos?-

-por desgracia si- dice Boomer –yo soy el menor, Butch es el mediano y por ultimo Brick es el mayor

- ¿por cierto donde esta?-dice Miyako

- por favor no lo nombres hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar los tres hermanos idiotas-dice Kauro

- ¿a quién le llamas idiota marimacha?-dice Butch

-¡¿a quién le llamas marimacha animal?!- dice Kauro

- a única chica-chico delante mi-

-darte por muerto Him-dice levantando su puño

-no si no me alcanzas-dice comenzando a correr

-no corras cobarde-dice persiguiéndolo

-espera Kauro te meterás en problemas-dice Miyako también corriendo

-no te metas barbie-dice Boomer imitando su acción y dejándome oficialmente sola pero debo admitirlo eso fue gracioso, comienzo a seguirlos pero los pierdo de vista

-genial, me perderé el espectáculo –dije en susurros y retomo de nuevo al edificio "E" …. ¿ esperen donde está el edificio "E"? genial no recuerdo la ruta creo que debí poner más atención, ahora estoy completamente perdida, para el colmo no hay absolutamente nadie ¿cómo pudieron desaparecer las persona? okey tranquila podre salir de esto, camino de nuevo hacia la cafetería ….no sé cuanto llevo caminando pero no encuentro la cafetería y para acabarla está comenzando escurecerse ¿Por qué demonios tienen que ser tan grande la maldita escuela? Maldigo quien la haya construido de esta manera. Poco a poco todo se pone oscuro y creo que cada paso que doy estoy más perdida que antes.

_Crash crash crash crash_

-_¿que fue eso?_-pienso, okey esto debe ser una broma y muy mala

_Crash crash crash crash _

Otra vez ese sonido ¿que es esto, el día de espantar a la nueva? –oye esto no es divertido aparécete- dije tratando de ocultar mi miedo poniéndome firme, escucho unos pasos acercarse poniéndome nerviosa, ¿qué hago corro? No seas ridícula solo es alguien caminando y no un fantasma…. Se escuchan más cerca los pasos, trato de moverme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, estoy comenzándome a asustar, está detrás de mi estoy segura

-¿que haces aquí?-dice una voz sobresaltándome volteo poco a poco y me encuentro con el dueño de esa voz, es un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo lo tiene largo con una gorra roja, tiene el mismo uniforme solo la corbata de color rojo y tenis negros, pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos rojos, rojos carmesí que tan solo verlos te intimidan y mas con esa cara tan seria que tiene-hey niña reacciona-dice pasando su mano frente a mi

-ah?...este yo-que me sucede, contrólate-¿que me habías dicho?- torpe

-dije ¿que haces aquí?-dice algo fastidiado

-no lo sé estaba buscando mi edificio hasta que me perdí jejejeje-dije de manera torpe otra vez

-hmmmm…..suerte-dice marchándose

-¿podrías decirme donde esta?-

-no. Suerte –dice sin parar de caminar y este que se cree pero como no hay nadie más y no tengo varias opciones será mejor seguirlo, lo sigo en una distancia pasamos por la biblioteca, el gimnasio y un edificio de clase a veces el voltea de reojo y parece mas fastidiado

-¡deja de seguirme enana!-dice volteando

-¡no me llames enana! Mi nombre es Momoko-dije enojada

-y crees que me interesa enana ¡y deja de seguirme!-

-no hasta que me digas donde está el edificio "E"

-¿oh qué?-

-oh te estaré siguiendo y molestando por toda la noche

-¡no estoy de humor para aguantar una enana acosadora!

-¡ni yo estoy de humor para aguantar un niño chillón, así que decide!-

Da un largo suspiro-creo que no tengo opción…..muévete enana-dice demasiado frustrado y yo sonrió, comienzo a seguirlo…tenemos un silencio incomodo tanto que me tiene inquieta, lo veo de reojo y es muy atractivo, tiene un parecido en Butch y en Boomer en la nariz, la barbilla, y en su boca me pregunto si él será Brick

-y … ¿cómo te llamas?- dije

-¿para qué quieres saber?- dice viéndome

-curiosidad-

-hm….Brick, Brick Him-(**zety: wow apareció el guapote **yo: cállate no interrumpas ¬¬)

-así que tú eres el hermano mayor de los Him-

-¿conoces a mis hermanos?-

-si te refieres a Butch y Boomer sip-

-hmmm…. ¿y cómo llegaste aquí?

-te dije que me había perdido –

-me refiero en que acabaras en esta escuela-

-oh, son varias cosas por las que estoy aquí-

-y tenemos a una chica problemática, enana y despistada damas y caballeros-dice con una sonrisa burlona

-¡que no me llames enana! Y no soy despistada –

-si como digas, ya llegamos-

-¡¿qué?!- dije volteando para encontrándome mi edificio ¡¿pero como rayos llegamos tan rápido?!

-vez que si eres demasiado despistada-dice comenzando a caminar- nos vemos enana

-idiota-dije entrando al edificio voy directo a mi cuarto abro la puerta y me encuentro con una Miyako y Kauro durmiendo, ¿me tarde mucho? Me pongo mi pijama y me dirijo a mi cama tratando de no despertar a Miyako, okey, este día fue algo raro pero mañana comenzara mi primer día, agh que fastidio, solo espero no toparme de nuevo con el idiota de Brick Him….

_**Continuara….**_

Yo: sigo sin estar satisfecha con este cap. pero ya ni modo

**Zety: si apareció brick n.n**

Yo: si que emoción ero tranquila quieres y ahora dime ¿por qué estas tan contenta?

**Zety: que te importa n.n es un secreto jajajaja**

Yo: ¬¬U

**Zety: bueno no se olviden dejar REVIEWS o si no les corto la cabeza n.n**

Yo: jejejej no lo hará nos vemos

**Zety y yo: CAMBIO Y FUERA**


End file.
